Iceburgs
by BriannaRenegade
Summary: AU Dean and Cas meet on the titanic. DESTIEL FOREVER prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was running away. From his past, from his family, from everything. The son of a poor ship yard worker, nothing about his life had ever been easy. When Dean was four his mother died giving birth to a baby boy. The birth had been too hard for Mary, she had lost too much blood. It sent his father off of the deep end, first he was depressed, then he started spending any money he made on booze. Dean had to take a job at the market running groceries to the rich, he made enough money to feed himself and Samuel though. The upper class of london treated Dean like garbage, screaming at the dirty boy who would deliver their food for even the smallest bruise on a potato. However it was worth it when he would come home with a crust of bread or scrap of cheese for his brother.

Then the sickness took Samuel. Dean never found out what it was, one day he came home from work and his brother was tucked in bed, sweating, shaking and crying. He gave him bread, and the last of the clean water and went to work. By the time Dean came home Samuel was dead.

Dean left the town shortly after, there was nothing left for him there. Eventually Dean found his way to Queenstown where he worked in the shipyard for years. That was until that beautiful ship was set to sail. Dean was determined to get on.

"You really going to do it brother?" Benny asked him the night before.

Benny had taken Dean under his wings when he started working. He took Dean into his home and gave him a warm bed to sleep in. It was like what Dean had done for Samuel all those years, it was like Dean had a little brother.

"I have to." Dean answered. "There is nothing for me here anymore. I can't expect you to take care of me for the rest of my life."

"I would though." Benny answered.

"I know." Dean said.

"Well, I've got a plan." Benny said, though his voice cracked a little. He really worried about Dean leaving.

Dean was hidden in plain sight, scrubbed clean and neat hair, he passed for someone who would be staff on the ship. He would sleep in the workers quarters, or in cargo, but he was on his way.

He ditched the uniform in a bathroom once on board and by 2 o'clock on April 11th Dean was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel Milton was unhappy. He did not want to move to the states, but when Lucifer and Michael decided something everyone had to go. The family's company, Haven Manufacturing, was moving to New York. Castiel and his twin sister Anna had to give up everything. Anna left behind a fiancé, which Lucifer and Michael never cared for anyway, and Castiel...he was one of the reasons they were leaving.

Michael and Lucifer had caught Castiel with another man, Balthazar, Haven's overseer. His older brother's decided to remove him from temptation. They wanted something about America to make Castiel straight.

Of course with his brothers, everything was a big show as well. Everyone had a new tailored suit. Anna was decorated with the finest pearls and furs. The titanic was a big deal and the Milton's had four top of the line tickets.

Castiel sulked the whole way.

Even at dinner, despite it being his favorite meal, he sat quietly as his family carried on.

"Castiel, you are acting like a child." Lucifer prodded.

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but just looked away.

"If father could see you all now." Michael said.

Castiel knew that Michael and Lucifer would start to bicker. Anna, who had once been so headstrong, was now flighty and obnoxious.

"I am not hungry." Castiel decided. "I am going on deck."

"Keep out of trouble." Lucifer warned.

Castiel was already gone.

Once of the deck Castiel learned that he liked the salty ocean air. The cool breeze that ruffled his long coat. Not to mention the view. Castiel leaned over the side of the rack and looked out over the calm water.

"Beautiful isn't it." A low voice said.

Castiel turned to face the stranger. His boyish face was harshed only by the redness of wind burn at his cheeks, barely covering the bursts of freckles that peaked out on his nose. He had the most glorious green eyes, like god had fought for months to find the perfect shade before putting it in the mans eyes. "It is." Castiel finally agreed. "Castiel Milton. and you are?"

"Dean." The man answered. "Just Dean."

"Well Just Dean, why aren't you at dinner?" Castiel asked.

Dean could feel the rumble in his stomach, he hadn't been brave enough to go to dinner, it wouldn't be worth getting caught. He had gone longer without eating. "Its nicer out here."

"It's quiet." Castiel answered. "You're alone."

"Not anymore." Dean said leaning against the railing.

Castiel didn't say anything to that he just looked back out over the calm water. Maybe the ship wasn't so bad.

It was awhile before Dean spoke again. "So are you running away from something? or to something?"

"My family is moving, so I am too." Castiel answered, not quite understanding what the other man might have meant.

Dean nodded. "You said Milton? I think I knew a Milton. Charles?" Charles Milton had been one of the assholes that Dean delivered groceries too, a cunning and angry man who managed to make Dean trip over his words and get himself into trouble.

"My father. He passed away." Castiel answered.

"I am sorry?" Dean said questioningly.

"Don't be. I'm not." Castiel answered. "So are you running away or to?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. "Both."

"And your wife?" Castiel asked.

Dean laughed, a low throaty laugh that rubbed Castiel in all the right ways. "I don't think that is in my cards."

Castiel raised his eyebrow, he wasn't sure of the colloquialism, but he noticed that the other man talked like the lower class. He was beginning to think the man didn't belong on board, he had heard of people sneaking on. "For me as well." Castiel said, but his was for a very different reason.

"Oh?" Dean asked.

Castiel wasn't used to so many questions. He had to come up with something on the spot he was not going to reveal his sexuality himself to some stranger on a boat - no matter how handsome. "I have a duty, with my family." He answered, realizing he sounded like some sort of robot.

"That I can understand." Dean answered.

Castiel was finally feeling comfortable when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. Michael was looking for him. Castiel stiffened. "I have something to attend to."

"I hear that" Dean chuckled.

"Nice talking to you." Castiel answered turning to walk away.

"You as well Cas." Dean called.

Castiel allowed himself to smile, Cas, he liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had worried that Michael was going to catch him talking to Dean and had hurried away. The last thing he needed was grief for a friendly conversation with a handsome stranger. It turns out Michael had wanted Castiel to go to join them again, he promised that Lucifer would be on his best behavior for once.

Castiel knew that Michael just wanted to keep an eye on him.

He tried to enjoy himself with his brothers and sister. He was polite to everyone who spoke to him, he carried on conversations with woman mostly and glossed over topics with the men. He was just going through the motions hoping that tomorrow his brother's would allow him some freedom.

It was late when they got back to their rooms, and Castiel didn't bother to get undressed, he just fell face first into bed and fell asleep.  
At breakfast the next morning Castiel was pretty withdrawn from the conversation. He watched his family carefully and snuck food into the pockets of his coat when he had the chance. He thought about the man from the night before, if he ran into him he would probably like some food.

Castiel left breakfast with an apple, and a crust of bread.

"Castiel would you care to join me for some squash?" Michael asked as Castiel tried to part ways with his family after breakfast.

"I was headed down there myself." Lucifer answered. Not being able to ignore a competition with his brother.

"I am going to listen to the orchestra." Anna said. She didn't want to get stuck with Castiel, she was still angry with him that they had to leave. She blamed him for his actions, instead of Michael and Lucifer for their reactions.

"I will be in the Promenade." Castiel explained, he was going to find Dean though. Even if it took him hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean Winchester had slept tucked away in a broom closet. It hadn't been the worst way the man had ever spent the night but it was the worst in a while. It wasn't even that he was confined, or standing upright leaned against a wall it was that he was in and out on consciousness. It was the memories that plagued him when he was asleep, and the moments when he woke up and found himself wanting to check on his dad, or make sure Samuel was still asleep, or talk to Benny.

One dream in particular left him feeling beaten and raw.

_"Dean.." Samuel croaked. "I'm so tired."_

_"Sleep little brother." Dean crooned, his voice shaky. He was sure that Sam would get through this, he was just tired, he needed to eat more. He went and got his brother the last of the bread and sat with him as he gnawed at it._

_When the bread was finally gone his brother nodded off, and Dean snuck off to work. _

_It would be the worst mistake of his life._

_When Dean came back Samuel was cold. His lips were blood stained, his beautiful hazel eyes drained from their normal vibrancy. Samuel was clutching at something, a leather-bound book. It had belonged to their father and detailed his account of the boxer rebellion fighting under Maxwell MacDonald. Samuel had loved pouring under the old stories, reading about who their father was before they were born. Before John started drinking, before the day he never came home from "hunting down a job."_

He pulled the journal from his brother's hand and slipped it in his jacket pocket, where it remained today. Reminding him of his failures, weighing heavy on his soul.

It was the weight of the journal in his pocket that reminded him that the death of his brother was only a memory now. Just another memory of him failing someone he loved.

Dean steadied himself and slipped again into an uneasy sleep.  
He was sure to slip out of the closet before someone would be up and ready to clean. He spent most of his day wandering around the ship listlessly. Hoping to find someone had left their room unattended and he could steal a new shirt, or some food.

Eventually the crew would be suspicious of the man wandering around in the same clothing and his best friends lucky hat.  
Dean was just about to forget about searching when he ran into the only person he knew on the ship.

Castiel Milton, didn't seem like an arrogant son of a bitch, unlike most of the rich people he had met. He seemed a lot like him actually, a victim of fate. Dean was a pretty good judge of character, even if they didn't talk long, he considered the man good people.

"I was looking for you." Castiel answered simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to search an entire ship for a man you had spoken to for a few minutes with. Before he could say anything Castiel pulled an apple and a slice of bread from his pocket and thrust it towards the man. "You uh looked hungry, before."

Dean eyed the food with suspicion, his stomach growling, "You aren't going to tell anyone?"

"Why would I do that?" Castiel asked.

Dean took the food sheepishly, shoveling down the bread before he said anything. "Thank you Cas."

Castiel smiled and leaned against the opposite wall watching Dean put the apple in his pocket. He would have told him he was willing to get Dean more food but the last thing he needed to do was spook the man. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Not really." Dean answered. "The plan got as far is me strolling off this ship in new york. I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Don't you want more security?" Castiel asked, it had been the reason he was so afraid to leave his family.

Dean laughed bitterly. "Why start now?"

Castiel frowned, the man didn't seem to think to highly of himself, he certainly didn't think he was worthy of anything more than a paupers life. "Maybe I can help you get a job?" He offered. "We are going to need a lot of help."

"Thank you but no thank you." Dean said immediately. "I don't need charity."

"Maybe I need a friend." Castiel replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel found Michael and Lucifer looking for him on deck.

"Where have you been?" Lucifer asked carefully.

"I was in the library." Castiel answered.

"Anna was supposed to check the library." Michael said quietly.

"I am sure she was distracted, she is very much like a bird." Castiel said. He really didn't get along with Anna, not just because he thought she was silly and confused, not just because he slept with her would be husband, but because she was so immune to Michael and Lucifer's constant battles.

"Did you need me for something? Castiel asked finally.

"Are you too busy for your brothers?" Michael asked.

"I was planning on seeing the orchestra before dinner." Castiel answered.

"Well we will go with you." Lucifer said.

Castiel hated being trapped on the ship with them.

It took all the pleasure out of listening to music when you with Lucifer and Michael. Every single moment Castiel spent with his brothers was a moment away from Dean, and well, he would be lying if he said he wasn't developing feelings for the vagabond. Dean was everything that he wasn't. He was brave, headstrong, and independent. Castiel smiled thinking of the funny, confident...straight man. Castiel shook his head. He was just as bad as Anna sometimes.

He silenced his thoughts and tried to focus on the music.

At dinner he even managed to be more social. He engaged Michael in a conversation about the cello player's form while Anna and Lucifer talked about the quality of the gymnasium on board. He didn't understand what the expected from the luxury liner - it was still a boat.  
Castiel gentle pressed some of the meat from his plate into a piece of bread before moving it into his pocket. Michael was too busy correcting Lucifer on something to notice.

Castiel gentle pressed some of the meat from his plate into a piece of bread before moving it into his pocket. Michael was too busy correcting Lucifer on something to notice.

Eventually Anna was whisked off to dance with some man, whom she went with eagerly. Michael and Lucifer set off to find their own dance partners, however both headed for the most beautiful woman in the room.

Castiel took the opportunity to slip away.

He found Dean in the same spot where they first met. He moved to the railing and leaned down next to him. Watching the waves crash against the side of the boat. He reached into his pocket and pulled the food out passing it to his friend wordlessly.

Dean ate the sandwich slowly, not even bothering to pull of the piece of lint that clung to the side of it. Castiel couldn't imagine being so hungry that you didn't care.

When Dean was done eating Castiel found himself oddly aware of how close his body was to the other mans. He shifted slightly closing the gap so that their arms touched. "My brother is a dick."

Dean was a little surprised by the sudden comment but didn't react. "Well you did meet his father didn't you?"

"He is worse." Castiel replied.

Dean was aware of the heat radiating off the other man, he leaned into it a little. "Why do you say that?"

"He polices my every move. Afraid that I am going to disgrace the family." Castiel answered. "He will spare no expense to keep our reputation safe."

Castiel thought back to that night. He had worked late and Balthazar was just there. The man's slim figured and bright blue eyes sent Castiel' blood pumping. Balthazar noticed Castiel's interest...one thing lead to another and before Castiel knew it Balthazar was dead. All because Lucifer caught them together.

Lucifer had screamed at him, blamed him. If you were less of a faggot this wouldn't happen, you couldn't keep your dick to yourself.  
"I am sure that you deserve better." Dean said. "Anything you could have done couldn't have been bad enough for you to look afraid every time you talk about him."

Castiel sighed in response.

"A big brother is supposed to take care of you. Keep you safe." Dean said his voice cracking.

Castiel realized in that moment that the beautiful man next to him might have been just as broken as he was. Then proximity was suddenly torture for Castiel. He took a deep breath and turned towards the other man. "I slept with my sister's fiancé."

Dean blinked. Okay so maybe his thing for the other man wasn't so bad after all.

Castiel buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. Here you are with no money, no food, no place to live and I am whining about my siblings."  
"You're gay?" Dean asked, just to clarify.

Castiel just couldn't keep his big mouth shut. "Unfortunately."

Dean smiled, maybe he could sleep in a real bed tonight. He leaned over and captured Castiel in a kiss. It was slow and sweet until the man parted his lips and Dean deepened the kiss.

Cas clung to Dean in response, exploring his body like he wanted to memorize it. The kiss was so desperate and needy that he felt his head spin in response.

Dean was equally lost in the moment, until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

It was Castiel who reacted, moving forward in front of Dean like he was trying to protect him from something.

Dean did not need protecting, especially not by a rich boy who probably had never sparred in his life. He moved passed Castiel and up to the blonde man. "Let me guess, Lucifer."

"Castiel you move quickly. Two days on this ship and you have already managed to disgrace us again." Lucifer said looking past Dean to his cowering brother.

Dean shoved Lucifer moving forward with him trying to keep him away from his younger brother.

Lucifer was surprised, but in a moment he reached back and punched Dean square in the jaw. Dean fell to the ground, but he didn't stay down long.

He was on Lucifer in a second, knocking the man over and pinning him to the ground. He hit him once in the jaw before Lucifer got the upper-hand and cracked him in the nose.

Blood started dripping from Dean's face on the other man's pristine white shirt. Dean practically growled at the other man punching him in the side of the head, once, twice, three times.

It was Cas who pulled him off, brought him back to the ground. "Stop, its not worth it." Castiel told him.

Dean wouldn't usually agree, but he knew he couldn't get caught on the boat without a ticket. He moved away from the man and Castiel quickly pulled them away, leading Dean further into the depths of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for those who are sticking with me. This is my first travel into AU territory, and my first time writing anything remotely smutty. I'm so embarrassed!**

* * *

****It was Dean who pulled Castiel into the cargo hold, leaning down against his knees to catch his breath.

"You just punched my brother in the face." Castiel said, as if he hadn't been there, as if it hadn't been obvious.

"He was a dick." Dean explained.

"Nobody ever stands up to Lucifer..." He added a silent except Michael.

"Well I am sure he will kill me if he ever sees me again." Dean answered finally straightening.

Castiel moved to Dean, gently cupping his face. "I wish I could heal you somehow."

"That would be a neat trick." Dean said, he hadn't moved from the other man's touch. "But I am fine."

Castiel frowned dropping his hand, he really toxic, causing harm to anyone who came near him.

Dean wiped at his nose until the blood stopped and then looked up to see Cas' frown. He moved in closer and held his hand up to his cheek. He moved in again and placed gentle kissed against the man's lips.

The kiss was more gentle this time, less about two people who needed the comfort of someone, and more about two people who needed the comfort of each other.

Dean gently sucked on Cas' bottom lip, dipping the man down a bit to get a better angle, he trailed kisses down his jaw and down his neck, sucking and nibbling gentle at the collarbone.

Castiel found himself pressed up against the wall, Dean's hot hands gentle trailing over the edges of his coat. Before he knew it Dean had smoothly removed both of their coats and was working on the buttons of Cas's dress shirt.

Each inch of skin he exposed received another kiss. He was very gentle, a harsh contrast to his outer exterior and persona. Each kiss was gentle, almost too gentle. Ghost kisses trailed down his stomach.

Dean pushed Castiel out of his dress shirt before he took off his own shirt.

The moment that skin met skin was electric. Dean's cold skin contrasted with the heat radiating from the other man.

Castiel moved forward turning them to bring the other man to the wall. His hand gently placed where the man's arm met his shoulder, the other hand in a mess of brown hair.

Dean hissed in response to being moved against the wall, his back a little sore from the fight with Castiel's brother. Then the man laid a hand on his arm and it just felt so right, like an instant peace spread through him. He didn't make much time to think before he was caught in another kiss.

Soon Dean was fumbling to undo his pants, and then the other man's. The simple thought of what was about to happen made his breath ragged, "Cas." He moaned finally kicking off his own pants.

They spent the night down there pressed up against each other like it was where they were meant to be.


End file.
